Darkness within
by The obnoxious spy
Summary: (A monster girl quest fanfiction) Aiden was just an ordinary boy until he witnessed monsters murder his mother. Now he is 17 and seeks to destroy them. But when he meets a girl, his age and calls herself Taylor. He feels something dark and evil become greater and greater..and is Taylor really a human? (M for violence and lemons..lots..of lemons..)
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness within**

**The first part of this is a HUGE warning so skip to the part that isn't in bold if you don't want to read it, although I think you want to...**

**Hi, I'm The Obnoxious Spy. You might've seen my other story's like The crystal heart or The Tyranny of Princess Celestia. Now the only reason this is in misc games is because I either couldn't find it or know what it means in English. This Fanfiction is based around a game called Monster Girl Quest. From what I have seen on 4chan, tumblr, some YouTube videos and google images. It has a large fan base. "But wait Obnoxious Spy, this is an M, why isn't it a T?" Yeah...you might ask yourself that. You see. If you have never heard of Monster Girl Quest, it is a downloadable PC game which comes from Japan. Now name me something that comes from Japan. "Hmmm, sushi, mario, hentai, cat dolls-" go back! "Hentai?" Yes hentai! You see all monsters are female. And if you get defeated, you'll ejaculate. And it will follow up to a hentai scene. And the goddess says it's forbidden to give monster semen, as it is their food (yes, I know, weird) and most of the monsters have their tits out. So I just want to warn you. So if you get uncontrollable boners, hentai addiction and non stop wet dreams...you can only blame yourself...ENJOY**

My name..is Aiden. I am ten years old and I lived with his family at a small village at Senorta a continent which is home to humans...and the creatures that terrorise us...Monsters. Creatures who mainly kidnap men. Whenever I ask why...I get the same answer every time...to die and go to the opposite of heaven. I sat in front of the villages fountain. The fresh air and bright flowers were the only thing here to resemble freedom from the monsters. Life is hard..as there seem to be more men then women. The monsters outnumber us two to one. Every now and then I'll pick up a dandelion, plucking the petals off one by one, saying 'love me' or 'love me not'. Every time it would be a 'love me not'. Perhaps this was how it was supposed to be.. Tired, I decided to walk home. I walked in, greeted by my mom

"hey mom!" I exclaimed. She turned around and was happy to see me...safe.

"good afternoon, Aiden!" She said. I sat in a chair, cooling down from the brightness and heat from the sun. "How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom.." I said. Deep inside, I wasn't fine, I wanted to live life like we were meant to be, not cramped up in different villages, towns and kingdoms! But I knew I would get a lecture about how unsafe it was to venture outside of the village. So I kept quiet about it. But what I didn't know...was that today...was the last day I would ever see my mom...ever

* * *

**Later that day**

I was sat down on a chair, reading a book about a hero who slayed monsters. It would be funny to see if a hero came this day, this time... Then there was a knock at the door. My mom answered the door. I turned curious as I saw the village guards with their swords out.

"good evening, how can I help?" She asked. The guards didn't give her a second to understand what they were saying.

"ma'am, you need to evacuate, monsters are-" then two flying creatures scooped up two of the guards. My mom gasped as she slammed my door shut. It looked like she was about to cry

"are you...ok mom?" I asked.

"wait here..." She whimpered. She walked up the stairs, I was curious about what she was doing. She walked back in with a letter. She gave it to me. "Aiden, I want you to run away from the village, and fast!" She exclaimed.

"What? But why mom?" I asked.

"the monster's have came, I want you to open this letter when you are safe...please" she sobbed.

"mom, why are you crying?" I asked. There was then banging on the door.

"Aiden, hide!" She exclaimed, pointing at the closet. I didn't hesitate so I hid in the closet. I then heard the door get smashed in.

"Where IS HE?!" Demanded a female voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." My Mom said.

"...you do know that we know you have a son right?" Asked another female voice.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Yelled my Mom

"...fuck it.." Said the first female voice. I heard a sword unsheath. "We don't need you, anyway!" I covered my ears, as I hated it when people yell as it hurt my ears. "ok, he couldn't of got far!" She said, as heavy footsteps ran out of the door. I subtlety opened the closet and the first thing I saw...was blood.

"MOM!" I screamed as I slammed the closet door open and ran to my mom, who was holding onto her wound.

"Aiden..don't worry about me...i'll be fine.." she mumbled.

"but I can't leave you here!" I exclaimed.

"please, just go!" She yelled. "The letter will explain everything...I love you.." She moaned. Then she just laid there..with her eyes open..with not a single breath.

"m-mom?" I asked.

"Your Mother is dead.." Said a voice behind me. I was picked up by the neck by a claw. I turned around I was picked up by a humanoid female lizard with armour. "Hey! there, kiddo...we were looking for you..." She said with a hunger. I started struggling.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. Shaking and struggling.

"ha ha, it's useless, child" she said. "You shall be a slave to us, til the end of your life..." I reached for my book that was on my chair and hit it across her face, making her drop me on the floor. She glanced back at me..this time..she didn't look like she wanted to kidnap me..but she looked..scared. Before she could do anything, I picked myself up and ran out of the door. I ran and ran. The monster got up and stared at me. "...it can't be...!" I eventually ran out of stamina. I leaned against the wall, thinking about what happened to mom. I...I never had a chance to say goodbye!

"Hey Kid!" said a voice. I looked up and saw a man with grey hair and armour was looking down at me. "Where are your parents?" He asked. I almost busted into tears when he said that.

"...dead..." I muttered.

"de- Oh..I'm sorry" He stumbled. He them converted into someone else. "Erm, I am commander Xavier, of the kings army!" He said. "What's your name?" He asked

"..Aiden.." I said, glancing over at the man. "Nice to meet you sir.." I mumbled.

"hmm..Listen young man, how would you like it if you came over with me to Sabassa castle, where it's safe?" He asked. I looked back at where I came from..there was nowhere safe for me to live..

"yes please.." I said.

"ok, you can get on our ship, it is a long way down the River!" Xavier exclaimed. Without hesitating I followed him onto the boat and sat down. The boat started to sail. I remembered the letter and opened it.

"Aiden, by the time you've read this..I am dead. Because of the monsters. They kidnap men for a reason..to rape them. The goddess' law is that you cannot let the monsters have your semen, it is forbidden. Do not let the monsters seduct you. And one last thing. Do not let my death, sadden you. Be happy and free, just like you dreamed to. Please..for me..lots of love from, Mom". It said. I shed a tear reading it and I placed the letter into my pocket. Xavier walked up to me

"So then, Aiden, what do you want to be when you're older?" he asked. That made everything around me slow down. I have never thought about that yet. but then..I remembered the race that killed my mom.

"I want to be a soldier...to kill some monsters.." I said. Xavier brightened up

"Really now? I would like to see that!" He said, cheerfully. "I hope you can survive my military drills!" I looked back at my fallen village. Then I saw her again..the monster lizard woman. She stared at me. But the weird thing was..she wasn't making any attempt to catch me, she was just staring at me.

"..who are you..?" I asked.

* * *

**7 years later..**

"OK, LADS, WAKE UP!" Yelled the sergeant. His booming voice woke me up. In reaction I accidentally fell out of bed..as per usual. I scratched my brown hair and stretched. Here I am..17 years old and it is the day I get graduated from training. I slipped on my iron armour and walked to the courtyard. We were all in different lines in single file. The sergeant and commander Xavier were at the front. "Today, you are no longer trainees!" Boomed the sergeant. "Today, you have willingly sacrificed yourselves, for the sake of our future. Today, you are no longer the people you were before! And it is with great honour, that I promote all of you..TO RECRUITS!" All of the soldiers clapped and cheered. I sighed with relief, knowing that I've survived these years of hard, dirty and heavy work. All that mattered, was that i'm different and nothing is going to stop me. When all of the soldiers wandered off to do their own thing. I looked up at the blue sky and into the heavens.

"I hope you are watching mom, today I'm different!" I said. I turned around. If there was one thing that the training has taught me..it's that all of the monsters..are behind you. "Heh..You don't know what you started...". I heard footsteps behind me.

"Aiden, we've got a job for you!" Exclaimed Xavier. I grinned. Time to kill some monsters..

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter,I shall see you in the next one!**


	2. Who was that?

**Darkness within**

**welcome to the second chapter of darkness within, remember! This is based off a hentai game! REMEMBER!**

"Ok then commander, what do I do? Kill some monsters, save a damsel in distress?" I asked, all excited.

"uhh, actually no.." Xavier said. "Sorry to put you down like this, but your mission is to help escort a convoy to Iliasburg, sorry Kiddo.."

"...don't worry, I'll be fine" I said, letting out a sigh.

"ok then, they're waiting for you at the gate." Xavier said. I started walking to the gate. I was living in Port Natalia, which is a sizeable city in Senorta, however they let Mermiads live here. I've always avoid them incase I break Ilias' rule. I suddenly realised something

"Ah crap, I forgot to pray to her!" I yelled. You see Ilias is also the Goddess of this world and has created life herself, my moms letter said that you weren't allowed to give monsters Male semen, but one question remained though. If it was forbidden, why did she make Monsters in the first place? I managed to get myself at the gate. The coachman looked at me.

" 'Ey, your Aiden right?" He demanded.

"Y-yes sir, first legit job today, sir!" I stuttered.

"well I hope your trained well enough, because we need you if any Bandits attack us!" He said.

"Bandits?" I asked. I looked down the road outside the gate, there was nothing but an abyss of trees. "Shouldn't we be more worried about Monsters ambushing us?" I asked.

"Not now, there hasn't been any Monster activity for weeks! No get on the cart!" I climbed on. That sucks, no monsters to run into there were guards on horse behind us who kept on glaring at me which made me gulp. "Ah don't worry about them, soon you'll be passing the look onto new recruits soon!" Said the coachman.

"heh heh, uh yeah sure" I mumbled (I hope I don't end up like them...) "So what's in this cart, anyway?" I asked.

"Supplies, as Iliasburgs farm has been attacked by monsters recently,strange I know however Monsters never just attack Humans head on like that"

"Do you think they're being controlled?" I asked.

"No, The Monster lord rarely commands monsters to do things like that, as far as I know.." He said

"That's a bit odd.." I said. One of the guards started sniggering. I turned around and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"nothing, heh heh, except your acting like the actually *snigger* care about the monsters!" he laughed. I facepalmed, there was always the obvious asshole of the group. I just ignored him and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm napping for a bit, wake me up if we run into something.." I said stretching out.

* * *

**meanwhile**

Into the Abyss, 4 monsters were watching. There were 3 Kitsunes the smallest had two tails and Gray fur, the medium sized one had 9 tails and golden fur and the big one had 8 tails and green fur. The fourth monsters was Bigger than the green Kitsune and wasn't one at all, in fact it was a tall and big monster known as the giga weapon.

"Targets in sight!" The Giga weapon boomed. The golden Kitsune sighed. Even though they've been planning the ambush for a couple of days, she has been bored to death. She had good skills which could make human men come in an instant, just like always, it's going to be one hit and then she's done.

"ok then, we'll hit the cart and then...*sniff*" I can smell someone else" The 4 monsters looked closer and saw a new guy with brown hair and looked old enough to be producing semen.

"Ooh, a cutie, guess we'll take him then!" Chuckled the smaller Kitsune.

"No, this ones mine.." The medium sized Kitsune said. "Giga, attack!"

"Understood..."

* * *

**meanwhile**

***boom* *boom***

I opened my eyes to hear something louder than the horses hooves.

"do you..hear that?" I asked. The Coachman didn't listen. "HEY, can you-" I looked behind him, only to see a huge monster which rammed into the cart, tipping us sideways. I looked towards the direction it came from and saw a huge monster staring at me with a great hunger. I darted my eyes around and picked up a crossbow that was possibly in the cart and shot it at the monsters breast. It stepped back a little, in pain.

"ENGAGING TARGET!" It boomed, like it was a caveman. It's tail lunged towards me but I dodged out of the way, only to land into something fluffy, I turned around, only to be hit by a tail, I got back up to my feet and pulled out my sword. I looked at my opponent, which was a small Kitsune.

"Really..? is it only you?" I asked. Easy, I could take her on!

"Nope, behind you!" She said, I turned around to see a taller Green Kitsune. She grabbed me and started to use the other tails to try to unzip my pants. I knew what the monster was trying to do! I pulled my arm out and cut the tail until it came clean off.

"Not today!" I exclaimed as I picked up my crossbow and shot at the tall Kitsune. In anger, it hit me with one of the other tails. I started to move side to side to avoid her attacks I eventually fell into the cart in which I fell into a gunpowder barrel and there was a rock. I remembered an old trick in training in which you had to scrape a crossbow bolt across a rock, really fast so it would ignite. I kicked the Barrel into the Kitsunes tail, scraped the bolt across it and fired it. The barrel blew up and when the flames disappeared, the Kitsune was covered in blood. She looked at me in anger.

"You won't get away with this,you little BRAT!" She yelled, scurrying away into the forest.

"HA HA, take that, monster!" I cheered scrambling out if the cart.

"Did you forget about me?" Boomed a voice. I turned around once again and saw a Bleeding Monster, the one who rammed us. She sent Tentacles out to strike me **(me: NO GOD PLEASE, NOT THE TENTACLES! D:) **which left cuts and bruises across my body. I looked up and saw the monster walk away, back into the forest. I laid back down and my vision started to go blurry. That was until I saw someone. She looked at me..it was a woman, blonde from what I could tell. But was she a human or a monster?

"Are..are you ok?" She asked. I tried to speak except something was stopping me from speaking. She then gasped as we could hear horse hooves trotting towards us. She then looked back at me. "Uh, bye!" She said! But before my vision returned back to normal, she was long gone.. The people on the horses were no other than Commander Xavier and the Sargent.

"Aiden, are you ok?!" Xavier asked. I sat up and started looking around.

"who..who was that?" I asked..

* * *

**later**

I was riding on a horse on the way back with the Sarge and Xavier

"Your lucky you survived those tentacles, Aiden or at least didn't come from it.." The Sargent said. "That Monster was called the Giganto weapon, but she was only found in Helldongo, so seeing her here" he said.

"Yeah, sorry your first job had to be like this.." Said Xavier. I kept on looking back to see if I could see that girl again. I was also a bit worried though, she was in the forest alone and she's probably being attacked by monsters right now as I speak.

"uh..next time do you think I could do guard duty for a while?" I asked.

"hmm..Ok then,the current guards shift was about to go out, but yeah you can, but I think you need to rest for today" The Sargent said.

"good, looking forward to it!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**meanwhile**

The medium sized Kitsune looked at the horses from a distance. She started to question about what she did before, but what she felt about it! The Kitsune then realized that she was getting emotions..over a human male!

"could I really be...?" She asked

* * *

**Meanwhile, later that night**

"n-NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed. I was in a hole and it felt like I was being buried with boulders. I saw a shadowy figure with Red eyes and a large yellow ominous smile across its face.

"I'm burying your humanity!" He said. "but don't worry, you'll be next to your mother.." He said. I turned to my right, where I saw my Mothers corpse lying down. "Goodbye, human Aiden, it's time for you to become what you really are...monster" he said.

"AAAAAAH" I yelled as I woke up. "T-that...was one messed up dream.

**bit of a cliffhanger to leave you hanging and thank you Random guest for commenting on it! I shall see you guys in the next chapter, peace**


End file.
